


Be Yours Tonight

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone wins, Fluff, Other, Serenading, Song writing, Vocal, happy family even in a trailer that isnt always happy, song inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny loves the idea of being sang to. Farmer loves her. Everyone's happy. Fluff ahoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Yours Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Would it be too much to ask for a female farmer and Penny reading some romance novels together, when Penny makes a comment about how romantic it would be if she had somebody who'd serenade her. So later that night the female farmer sits outside her window with a guitar and sings for her. (If you're up for it, you could include a bit about Pam teasing Penny about what a keeper the Farmer is/telling her to 'tap that with the fist of God/etc.))
> 
> Felt like pulling the old songwriting out, haven't in a long long time. You can, if you choose, copy and paste the link to hear the song.

[My singing](https://soundcloud.com/andelia-maddock/be-yours-tonight)

“Oh, she's serenading her!”

“I haven't gotten to that part!”

“But it's so cute! Oh, I'd fall in love if someone did that to me.”

“Just, wham, right in love, eh?” They winked at Penny.

She shooed them with her open book, then clutched it to her heart and flipped over onto her back. The picnic blanket scrunched up a little under her, but neither one of them seemed to mind. “Can you imagine?”

“What's the song?”

“Well, they're using a guitar. It's probably a slow song.” She smiled and watched a butterfly fly overhead. “It's Spring, and love is everywhere.”

“Hey, maybe it speeds up when the words get intense? When they talk more about love?”

“Maybe! I don't know. I'm just reading it like poetry. I don't know the first thing about music.”

Neither did the farmer.

\--~~--

Winter chilled. Leaves that still clung desperately to thick branches crunched in the wind, and snapped off occasionally, a sign of what was once life that floated down to the whisper of snow on the earth.

The farmer didn't have gloves, but they wore a hat, and a scarf that swung in the breeze, and played along the buttons on their heavy coat.

Only five in the evening, it was already night, and the lamplight shone brightly over the crisp white snow.

They knocked on Penny's window with one chilly hand. “I'm here, Penny!”

Penny opened the window a crack, and giggled helplessly, her hand over her mouth. “What're you doing outside? Come in, you'll catch a cold!”

“Get dressed, come meet me outside!”

“Penny? What's going on?” Pam called out.

The front door swung open, and Pam stood in a fuzzy pink bathrobe that swept to her ankles. She stepped forward onto the step, and arched a brow. “A guitar? Ohhhh, you're the one she's been giggling about all hours of the night. Well, come on in then.”

They beamed over, and followed Pam into the house, riding on the weak complaints of a blushy Penny.

Penny rushed from her window, and out into the main part of the trailer. “Mom!”

“Well, you don't want them freezing to death, do you?” She shut the door behind the lovestruck farmer and settled down before the TV. “If you can say it to my daughter, you better be able to say it in front of me. At least until she's out of the house and I don't have to worry so much.”

Penny stomped. “Mom!”

“Should. Should I begin?” They held up the guitar loosely, and offered an unsteady, but eager, grin at both women. Their heart strummed like the errant plucks their fingers occasionally nervously made on the guitar.

“Oh, please do.” Pan kicked her legs up onto the table and adjusted the rollers in her hair.

“It's ok, you can... if you want to, you can start.”

They weren't very proficient at the guitar, even with Sam's tutoring. But they strung a few bits. It wasn't perfect, but they looked to her the entire time.

_Look at you, smiling at me_  
_I feel the strings, my heart a-strumming_  
_And I know_  
_I know deep down that it's all for you_

_You're everywhere I wanna be_  
_And you're everything, I wanna see_  
_Forever and_  
_I guess I never let you know_

_So here's the plan, and if I can_  
_I'm gonna tell you everything tonight_  
_And it took me so long to get it right_  
_But Babe you gotta know that I tried_

_Cause you're everything I wanna be_  
_And I'm everywhere, when you're with me_  
_And I'd love it if you could show me the world_  
_Through your eyes_  
_And it's no surprise_

_I'm not that clever, and I'm not all that smart_  
_But I know when I love you, I feel it in my heart_  
_Singing, singing, more than I can take_  
_Take this, I love you, and my love you can't mistake_  
_Tonight_  
_I love you Tonight_  
_Forever_  
_I'd love you, for all time_  
_If you'll let me_  
_be yours_  
_Tonight_

By the end, they were on their knees before her, a mermaid's pendant in hands.

Penny dropped to her knees, and held her farmer in her arms. “Oh.”

“Is that a yes?” They grinned, tears in their eyes, and a smile slapped over their face.

“Yoba, yes. I love you too.” She began to lift, and helped them to their feet.

Pam clapped, tears in her eyes. “Oh, oh, my baby. My baby, you're getting married.” She wiped at her tears, and turned the other way. “I always knew you would. I guess this one's a keeper, eh?”

The farmer giggled, and pulled Pam into the hug too. “I try.”

“You do better than try.” Penny kissed them. “I can't believe it though. I thought you'd forgotten about the serenading thing.”

“No, I just... don't know anything about music.” They rubbed at the back of their neck. “But I like learning things. For you. With you.”

Pam smacked them both on the back. “Well congratulations, Kids.”

The farmer couldn't stop smiling. But neither could Penny. Or Pam, for that matter, which was a bit strange on her normally sour face.

Happy, smiling, and together.

This was what they wanted their family to be, through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Dragon mod over yonder http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ and https://stardewimagines.tumblr.com/ Send me and the other mods (midnight and scarlet) some prompts if you have an idea and wanna see it on the blog and here. ;)


End file.
